falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hesters Consumer Robotics
(interior) }} Hesters Consumer Robotics is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 501: "This was a sales center and maintenance garage catering to the buyer of refurbished and upgraded consumer robots. Hester Geppetto was the long-dead proprietor. Nowadays the place is said to be a deceptive trap and is shunned by scavengers." Layout The front entrance leads to a display/retail area, with several hostile Mister Handy robots ready to come to life if the "Tell me more" sales patter buttons are pressed. This room contains a large variety of junk items along the shelves, as well as quite a few pre-War money stacks behind the counter in small alcoves along its length, as well as inside several cash registers. A clapping cymbal monkey noise trap is located to the left of the rightmost door, which leads to a small hallway. There are several different buttons in the first room. However, pressing one will not activate all of the Mister Handies - only the one in front of the button, and (depending on the button pressed), possible one or two of the nearby ones as well. Past the first room, there are two ways to reach the main workshop section of the building. The first (on the right) leads through a closed door into a small and narrow hallway. Along the right side of the hallway are two bathrooms, the first (the ladies' room) contains only a few junk items on the floor, while the second (the men's room) contains a first aid kit on the wall to the right, as well as a dead male settler sitting on the bathroom's sole toilet. The second way forward is located through one of two additional closed doors off of the first room to the left (near the counter with the cash register) the one behind the counter leads to a small office, while the other leads to a smaller workshop area (the office also contains a door leading to the smaller workshop area as well). The office has a single desk and a few file cabinets. The smaller workshop area has two tables at its center, with the one on the right side having lots of scorch marks on it, as well as the full remains of a skeleton (whose individual bones can be looted) as well as a blowtorch, suggesting that the skeleton's body was burned at some point. There is also a toolbox and an ammo box, as well as various junk items. Both ways lead to the same final room, which is a much larger workshop area inhabited by an assaultron, and two protectron units. A dormant sentry bot also resides here, and will explode if fired upon, or if the Sole Survivor hacks and activates it using the Robotics Expert perk. There are two destructible cars (as well as a few gasoline containers on a shelf towards the back) which can be used to destroy (or at the very least greatly damage) this room's many robots. The room contains an armor workbench and a weapons workbench, as well as a power armor station. On the right side is a locked gate, behind which lies a trash bin, and a steamer trunk containing various randomized leveled loot, based on the Sole Survivor's level. The gate can be bypassed by walking up the ramp to the second level and looping around to drop into the area from above, or with a suit of power armor equipped with a jetpack mod. On the upper level of this room, a deceased female trader can be found behind a large section of boxes, to the left after walking up the stairs. The last small room (to the right of the base of the stairs) contains a door leading back to the Commonwealth. Appearances Hesters Consumer Robotics only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs Upon entry to the building from the front entrance, the sentry bot may immediately explode, without the player ever touching it or coming near it, and all Mister Handy robots become hostile without even having to press the button. This bug will happen even after entering the building from the rooftop. Gallery FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics (1).jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics (8).jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics (7).jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics (6).jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics (4).jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics (5).jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics Coupe.jpg FO4 Hesters Consumer Robotics Zip.jpg Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings ru:Домашние роботы Хестера uk:Домашние_роботы_Хестера